


reality is a dream with you

by ryanwolfe



Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [11]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, M/M, s9e06 Reality Kills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: Their arms brush close enough to be just two friendly co-workers on a walk.The third time Ryan’s hand brushes up against Eric’s, he sighs.a short fix-it of sorts, during the events of season nine, episode six, “reality kills”, a little two in one au because there wasn’t really a scene in this episode where ryan and eric are really interacting.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Series: you put a bullet in my partner's brain [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820749
Kudos: 8





	reality is a dream with you

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr — [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)
> 
> another day, another silly written scene with these two idiots. this time it’s a two in one little au during this episode.
> 
> enjoy and also message me on tumblr if you liked it! always looking for new friends to whine about these two assholes.
> 
> (// = time skip)

The three of them watch in real time as the suspicious man rushed up and punched the jacked up reality star. 

Then it was off to the races. 

At Horatio’s shout, Eric and Ryan immediately jump into action, sprinting after the suspect. 

Eric gets the head start first, inching closer to the runner. 

But when the guy slides over the cop car trying to cut his exit, Eric falls behind. 

Behind him, Ryan smirks and brakes at a nearby alley. 

When he turns to the corner, he’s ahead of Eric, accelerating faster and tackles the man. 

Twisting his arms behind his back, Ryan feels Eric come up and help him detain the guy. 

After they haul the suspect to his feet and hand him over to the back up officers, Eric and Ryan stroll leisurely back to the lab. 

Their arms brush close enough to be just two friendly co-workers on a walk. 

The third time Ryan’s hand brushes up against Eric’s, he sighs. 

“Fine,” he gives up, mock glaring at Ryan. “You can drive when we go visit your sister and her family.”

Almost as if he had been waiting for that, Ryan immediately brings his arm up to fist pump. 

Eric chuckles at that sight, shaking his head as they make their way up the stairs to the entrance. 

//

Eric sneaks his way into Ryan’s lab, the man’s back turned to the door, not knowing he was about to get a surprise visit. 

Edging closer, Eric slips closer to his target and smacks his hands on his shoulders. As expected, Ryan practically jumps up out of his skin before he spots Eric. 

His green eyes narrow, darkening and Eric knows he’s definitely in trouble. 

Trying to figure a way out of it, Eric looks around and locks on Ryan’s laptop, paused on the victim. 

Shrugging at the screen, Eric tries to divert the conversation in hopes of distracting Ryan from revenge. “What’s that? Is that Courtney?”

Ryan’s eyes are still narrow but he turns back to the laptop. “Yeah, I was looking through the tapes and I spotted something unusual.” Ryan answers his question, stepping next to Eric as they focus their attention on the frame. 

After looking around the lab for any watching eyes, Eric subtly grabs Ryan’s hand and links it with his. Squeezing it, Eric attempts to school his expression as innocent when he asks Ryan. “So you weren’t just catching up on the show?”

It doesn’t work when he finds himself at the end of Ryan’s hard glare. 

“I’m just gonna let that slide cause I know you’re secretly paying attention when I’m watching it. Besides, you know that my sister likes that I watch it cause she does.”

Eric nods, knowing that watching and making fun of the show was one of the things that bonded Ryan with his slightly older sister. 

Pointing with his other hand, Eric squints at the screen. “So what are we looking at?”

The fact that Eric has let the previous conversation go has Ryan beaming. He starts to explain what he found, “you see what she’s holding...”


End file.
